Internet has transformed a number of things not only from an individual's perspective but also from a business entity's standpoint. If the internet has enabled individuals to get closer to each other through social networking and other web based tools, businesses have also not left behind to use the tremendous reach of the medium to their benefit. They have embraced it to present another facet of their existence. However, whereas some of the businesses have limited themselves to simply maintaining a web presence (website) for their customers, the others have gone down further to utilize the opportunities that it offered.
It is not uncommon to find a company using a web-based interface to provide customer support, receive consumer complaints or offer a web-based bill payment system to its customers. A user simply requires a computing device and a network connection to complete a variety of tasks. Nonetheless, therein lies the catch. All such transactions require a certain amount of skill and knowledge on the part of a user. A person who is only familiar with a paper based interface (such as, a utility bill) may find it difficult to perform a web-based transaction.